N,N'-dithiobis(sulfonamides) are useful in the preparation of N-chlorothiosulfonamides. For example, West German Pat. No. 1,101,407 discloses the preparation of N-chlorothiosulfonamides from N,N'-dithiobis (sulfonamides). As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,907, N-chlorothiosulfonamides are particularly useful as a rubber additive. Since the issuance of 3,915,907, the demand for N-chlorothiosulfonamides has been increasing and extensive research has been conducted to find an economical method of producing N-chlorothiosulfonamides.
West German Pat. No. 951,719 teaches a method of preparing N,N'-dithiobis(sulfonamides) by reacting anhydrous N-sodio-sulfonamides with sulfur monochloride. The process is conducted in an anhydrous organic media which unfortunately involves a high cost of production.
In view of the increasing demand for N,N'-dithiobis (sulfonamides) and the high cost of their production, there is a substantial need for a cheaper method for producing N,N'-dithiobis(sulfonamides).